


Pretty Purple Flowers

by lionessvalenti



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fade to Black, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Before and after (and before) the sex pollen effect.





	Pretty Purple Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



"Oh," Fen mumbled, gently taking a purple petal between her fingers. "This is... awkward."  
"What is it?" Margo asked, hands on her hips. They'd been wandering through this forest for hours. She was bored and horny.  
Fen looked up at her with wide eyes. "These flowers cause an allergic reaction in most people. It makes them... want to have sex with each other. Uncontrollably. And since it's just you and me out here, well..."  
There was no way to tell if the plants caused her arousal, but Margo started taking off her pants. "Then we better get on with it."

 

"What exactly is the biological purpose?" Margo asked, gazing over at the innocuous looking purple flowers.  
Fen hummed, resting her head on Margo's naked lap. "To encourage local wildlife to procreate?"  
"Clever." Margo's nipples hardened, and she knew another round of pollen was taking hold. It would be so easy to stay there and fuck their lives away instead of going back. But that wasn't an option. "We gotta go, Fen."  
Fen sat up, her long hair spilling over one shoulder. "Right. Obviously."  
Margo growled and surged forward to kiss her. "One more time, then we move on."  
"Oh good."


End file.
